


Faded

by actual_demon_txt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_demon_txt/pseuds/actual_demon_txt
Summary: In an attempt to escape your captors, you jump into the underground hoping it would kill you. Luckily for you, it didn't and you get to meet the monsters of the Underground!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Faded

Heavy panting filled the air as I ran desperately through the dark forest, wind whipping my hair in all directions and creating nasty knots that’ll be just awful to untangle. However, that was unimportant right now; I need to get away.  
“Get back here you little bitch!” a grating, angry voice slurred out, followed by several gunshots in my general direction- one of which was scarily close to hitting my left leg- and a cacophony of heavy footfalls blurred together, indistinguishable from each other, making it impossible to guess just how many were on my tail. I ran even faster, begging whatever power there was in the world to let me escape.  
My bare feet ached heavily from the continued weight and rough terrain on them and my body stung just a little more every time a stray branch caught my beaten skin. I vaguely considered the possibility that maybe they were following me from the blood dripping steadily from my wounds, but I certainly didn’t have time to address the issue now.  
With just the sheer strength of adrenaline alone, I powered up what seemed to be a mountain, distractedly taking care not to trip over any rocks or logs. It was getting more and more difficult to even see through the darkness plaguing my senses, but I couldn’t give up after getting this far.  
Even though a mountain was one of the last places I wanted to be right now, I have to make do.  
In a half thought out moment, I found myself backed into a cave and stopping myself just in time to look directly down into a massive hole hidden in the floor. My sudden stop jostled some rocks into the abyss and after several seconds, there was still no sound of them hitting the ground.  
My analysis was short lived however, when the cluster of boots hitting stone and the jostling of different types of guns came to a holt behind me. Slowly, I turned around to face them.  
The man at the front of the group looked me up and down before coming to a stop on my face and grinning lecherously. “You certainly made it very far, which is impressive, given your less than ideal condition.” He took a couple steps toward me and reached out to grab a fistful of my hair. My face contorted in pain as he pulled violently upwards, but I refused to give him any other sort of reaction. “You’ve had your fun, but I think it’s time you come back now. This little stunt you pulled is going to land you in serious trouble,” the man’s face lit up as a certain thought came to him. “If I’m the one to bring you in, maybe they’ll let me be the one to dish it out!”  
“In your dreams! Even the higher ups know how quickly you lose control and kill one of us. It’s a wonder you haven’t been fired yet!” I snarled aggressively, spitting slightly in his face. His grin faded a little and he reached up to wipe it off.  
“Very funny, little girl. But I’m the one taking you in which means my men and I have full reign on your condition until we return. You should watch your mouth or I might have to cut off your tongue to shut you and your smartass quips up.” The men behind him laughed quietly and he grinned proudly in response.  
While he turned his head slightly to look at the others, I knew that was my chance. I grabbed his still raised arm and bit down as hard as I could. His sharp, shrill scream echoed through the cave as he backpedalled a couple steps in shock, grasping his throbbing arm.  
“Sorry to dampen your awaited fun,” I landed a weak kick to his head, relishing in the shocked look on his disgusting face and the rest of the men. “But I would rather die than go back to that hellhole of a place.” I moved back towards the edge of the abyss, as my blood pounded through my ears in anxiety from the thought of what I was about to do.  
“I’d say it’s been great, but that’d be a lie. I hope you all have a slow and torturous death.” Some of the men seemed to realise where this was going and started to rush forwards, but I stepped off the edge grinning wildly. “Get fucked.” I sneered at their disbelieving faces.  
And with that, I let myself drop sharply into the darkness. I closed my eyes to the sound of a flurry of shouted curses and insults quickly getting quieter and quieter as I fell into the depths of the Earth.  
All of my pent up adrenaline previously coursing through my veins finally evaporated into the whistling air around me, leaving me to finally feel the harsh sting of my injuries and the incredible tiredness caressing my body. I graciously relaxed in its comforting hold.  
In my haziness, I felt myself be embraced by what felt like thick, warm water even though I was completely dry. For a brief couple seconds, it felt like I was floating in the air as if my drastic descent was being slowed down by some invisible force.  
The feeling was short lived when it abruptly ceased and I plummeted quickly to the ground, only slightly taking in the pain of actually hitting it.  
The last thing I saw before I completely lost consciousness was the faint glow of the men’s torches shining down from above, unable to see through the thick darkness shrouding my mangled body.  
I’m finally free.


End file.
